


Blood Bound

by dickren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, F/M, NSFW, Smut, this is an october/halloween special I wrote with my good friend for tumblr, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickren/pseuds/dickren
Summary: A swift stab to the heart, that was all it took. It should be a simple task, but dealing with Kylo Ren was anything but simple. People called him Lucifer, because it was said that he grew bored in hell and came to terrorize the humans instead. You didn’t believe the tales. Yes, he was an extremely powerful vampire, strong enough to unite the clans under his rule, despite this you believe for every vampire there was a hunter that could take them down. And just maybe, that could be you.





	1. Chapter I - HELLION

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to share this mini series on AO3 so here it is! I'm practically posting every chapter in one shot since I'm almost done posting it on tumblr. Enjoy!

“Straighten your back when you swing, your legs are too far apart. Yes, that’s good.” You critiqued your trainees as you paced around them, noting their progress. Some of them wouldn’t be ready by graduation, but you would never let any of your students enter this dangerous world if they weren’t ready for it.

As much as you felt many of them weren’t ready, you were instructed to take them out on a real hunt today - to learn what it was like to encounter a vampire in a natural setting. There were many things that could only be learned through experience, through hardship and through blood. 

“Alright students, that’s enough. It’s time for us to go.” You tell them. You’ve got your basic armor on and you’re armed to the teeth, just in case anything were to go wrong. 

The plan was simple, you had a few low level threat vampires lurking on the outskirts of town - as there always were and your students should be capable of handling them by this point. It was a low stakes mission for their first time, so that the consequences of failure weren’t entirely disastrous. 

“What if we see Lucifer?” One of your more nervous trainees asks. 

“Lucifer? Oh, you mean Kylo Ren. Unlikely, he never comes this close to town. No, he has others do that dirty work for him,” You explain. You scoff to yourself at the name, ‘Lucifer’, how ridiculous. Almost as ridiculous as a vampire king. You were not afraid of him, he was just another vampire even if everyone thought otherwise. 

It was a mystery to you that none of the hunters had properly concentrated their efforts into taking him down, he was their leader and without him the vampires would be thrown into chaos and return to fighting each other. Besides, you were getting sick of hearing about him. Some people even worshiped him, which was foolish in your eyes. He was only a vampire, not a god. Even if people saw him as one of sorts. 

“I’d love to see Lucifer, I heard he’s hot,” A girl whispered. Perhaps she thought you wouldn’t hear, but not much went past your trained ears. 

You had a bad feeling about this, most of your trainees were nowhere near ready for this, especially if they were making remarks like that. You tuned out the girls conversation of how big Kylo Ren’s biceps were and focused on the noises around you. “Shh,” You silenced the recruits, you thought you heard something.

“Something smells good,” A man said.

“I smell fear, human fear. How delightful.” A woman purred. 

“I don’t understand, I don’t hear anything,” One of the recruits whispered. You gave them your angriest glare, this was not the time to talk. You were in danger, the vampires here weren’t supposed to be a man and a woman. Just two halflings who had committed a few robberies, but your tracker showed many vampires nearby, and their signals were strong. One signal was so strong that it illuminated the entire screen in a bright red, you were dealing with someone very powerful.

You pulled out your weapons as you heard footsteps approaching, signaling for your recruits to do the same. Two aristocratic looking vampires stepped out, flashing their fangs at you in a predatory manner. “Look Raphael, Ren has lead us to a little snack.” The woman chirped.

“And hunters too, I’m going to enjoy this.” The man who you assumed to be Raphael cracked his knuckles. 

“Did he say Ren? Does he mean Kylo Ren?” One of your recruits whispered, the nervous one from before.  

“Oh yes little hunters, and he has quite the appetite. I’d say that you don’t stand a chance of living.” Raphael smirked. 

“Run!” The recruits panicked, scattering to the forest and leaving you standing alone. 

“Ooooh a game of chase, how exciting!” The woman said. But you didn’t let her take another step, and you lunged for her. She dodged your attack, “This girl’s a spritely one, Raphael would you join me?” 

“My pleasure.” 

Great, now you had two relatively strong vampires on your ass. Still, you had to stop them from getting to the recruits and as confident as they seemed you knew you could do this. Aristocrats were not the best at fighting as it is, and you excelled in hand to hand combat. Their underestimation of you would be their downfall. 

A few minutes later, they were choking on their own blood and you were wiping your hands on your pants. You heard someone clapping as they stepped over the bodies, “Well, well, I must say I’m impressed.” 

Your heart leapt to your throat, this vampire was huge and he reeked of power, this must’ve been the one on your signal. He was dressed in all black and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned so that it exposed his chest. He had to be close to a foot taller than you, and his hands alone looked like they could snap your neck. 

“Are you admiring me girl? Because I must say, your form is quite pleasing to the eye.” Kylo flirted. 

What? Was that supposed to be a compliment? Or was he trying to intimidate you? It was really hard to tell, either way you put yourself in a fighting stance. “I hate to say that I don’t feel the same, Kylo Ren,” You quipped. 

Kylo laughed at your insult, how charming. He was going to have fun with this human. “Oh, I’m glad you know my name. I was beginning to worry I’d have to introduce myself. But I don’t know yours.” He pointed. 

“And you don’t need to,” You ran at him, going in for the kill. He left himself wide open, it would be all too easy. Or so you thought. Kylo Ren, like you, was also an expert on combat, and he easily dodged you.

“Is that it? I should put you out of your misery now,” Kylo teased. It was his turn to attack now.

From one second to the next, Kylo was right behind you. You were well aware of flash step, it was a big advantage in the vampire community, but you learned to adapt to it. No matter how fast they were, you always had your defenses up. Although it tired you faster than a normal fight, you were able to keep up. And Kylo was far more stronger than any other vampire you had ever dealt with. 

Pulling out the double blades, being able to gash his skin a few times, Kylo would hiss. Although the injuries were minor, he’d use it as a reason to go even harder. Even if he was holding back. He was sure at this point, if he had given it his all, you would’ve been dead with different parts of your body sprawled across the ground. “Is the human girl tired?” Kylo smirked as you panted, thighs burning from the constant movements. You’ve been in fights that have lasted longer while being outnumbered, but Kylo easily counted as a dozen vampires.

“Tired or not, I’m not going to let you kill me.” You seethed, lunging at him, hoping to stab him but he had dodged it, pushing your arm away. Grabbing onto your wrist and tugging you to him, bringing you to his chest, he grinned. 

Gritting your teeth as he held you close, Kylo looked down at you with a devious grin. “You smell awfully good…” He lowly spoke, voice sending shivers down your spine. “Maybe I can have a taste?” Opening his mouth and seeing his fangs appear, just about ready to bite, you kneed him and snatched your wrist from his hold. Elbowing his shoulder and swiping your arm, you gashed his cheek. 

“Sorry, I’m not your blood bag.” You snarled, just about ready to kick him down, only for him to catch your foot, bringing you down to the ground before he pinned you.

Knocking the knife from your hold, his eyes darkened as his pupils dilated. You knew very well once a vampires eyes dilated, they were ready to feed. “I would’ve ripped your head off-”

“What stopped you?” You spoke through gritted teeth, trying to free yourself from him but he had you locked right under him. 

“No one’s been able to harm me in a fight. They always end up dead.” Kylo said, face to face with you as his eyes wandered, blood dripping onto your cheek from his wound. “But you did…” Eyeing your lips, he only smirked. “I’m letting you go.”

“What?!” You nearly shouted, eyebrows narrowed.

“Unless, of course, you want me to feed off of you-” Shoving him off of you as his lips had grazed your neck, you stood up. “I suggest you leave now before more come. Wouldn’t want them coming after you.”

Glaring at him, you took a step back. You knew how conniving vampires could be. You couldn’t trust him. “How do I know I’ll have your word?” You asked, Kylo walking over to where your knife was, picking it up and aiming for you. Just about to reach into your jacket, he flipped the knife in his hold and aimed the handle your way for you to grab.

“You have my word.” He said, looking you in the eye. Staring at him for a moment, you looked back down and grabbed the knife. Turning around and sprinting off, Kylo kept his word. 

The second you made it back home, you nearly collapsed on the ground. You were exhausted and you knew that you weren’t going to hear the end of it after losing all of the recruits. But, at the moment, you couldn’t seem to worry. You needed sleep. You needed to relax. 

You hated to admit it, but, you were glad to make it out alive. The stories you’ve heard, of people watching Kylo kill, how no one ever survived was a warning to you. Although it didn’t stop you from defending yourself, you were still skeptical and had your guard up. Just because he had let you go this one time didn’t mean he was going to do it again.

Showering and changing into your sleepwear, you rubbed your face before grabbing some tea. You needed your muscles to relax, you knew you’d wake up in some pain the next day. As long as you stretched it out and got through your morning warm up, you’d be fine. Taking a sip from the steaming chamomile tea, you heard something outside. Narrowing your brows, you heard it again. Now wasn’t the time for some vampires to taunt you. Let alone, if it was a robber.

Walking over to your coffee table, sitting the mug down before grabbing the pistol from underneath it, you walked up to your front door and onto the porch. “I’m honestly not in the mood to get vampire blood on my pajama set.” You spoke, looking over to the right, you then looked back ahead and let out a sigh. “Why are you here?”

Standing in the distance and eyeing your home, Kylo shifted his focus to you. “Making sure you’re alive, of course.” He said with a smile. “Didn’t want you dying along the way. Although I’m sure you can handle yourself.” He gestured, nudging his head over to the gun in your grip that you were now aiming.

“I don’t like my peace being disturbed.” You spoke in an irritated tone, but somehow that welcomed Kylo to walk closer to you. “Which, you are.”

Coming to a stop at the steps of the home, at eye level with you, Kylo’s eyes trailed to your chest. The two piece pajama catching his attention. The thin straps, the v cut, and the rather thin material that made him lick his lips at the thought of what he could do to you, you made the mistake of crossing your arms as he took in a heavy inhale. “You must be very exhausted with your day…”

“What makes you say that?” You spoke, sarcastically.

“I’m sure I have ways to help you go to sleep. Something very physical. I’ve been known to wear out my lovers with how-”

“I suggest you not finish that sentence you pig. I’m not interested.” Turning around and walking to your door, he swiftly appeared at your door frame. “Either way, you can’t come in.”

“Unless you invite me.” Kylo smiled, inches away from you, the invisible barrier keeping him out.

“I don’t think so.” At that, you shut the door on him. Seeing the lights turn off, Kylo took a step back. He knew you’d let him in. Eventually.

The next day you had woken up early to get your morning run out of the way, sometimes you'd get up just as the sun was rising to see it. Others, you did it before the sun was even out. Today was a different kind of day, you were exhausted from the previous day's events that your run had started after the sun had risen. 

Tying up your sneakers after pulling your hair into a ponytail, you jogged off your porch and onto the sidewalk. Most of the time you liked to listen to music, but after your encounter with Kylo, you had to keep your guard up. You weren't up for a surprise attack from one of his minions or him, himself. Even if he said he would let you go. That still didn't mean he wouldn't come after you  _ today _ . 

Running along your neighborhood, up to a nearby park to do a few laps, you felt the sweat build up on your chest and forehead. The skin tight sweater-top you had been wearing was up to your neck when you zipped it, but now it was at your chest with the heat. Although it wasn't hot out, your running made your body temperature rise. 

Hearing the sound of your feet hit the asphalt pathway, ponytail swinging as you had to constantly push your sunglasses back from slipping, your instincts went off. You hated having your morning runs interrupted unless it was a friendly dog that was being walked. 

Keeping your pace steady, your eyes wandered around the empty park. It was half past seven, not many people were willing to be in the park at this time. 

Slowing your pace to keep your heart going as you chugged some of your water, you felt an arm instantly wrap around your waist as another covered your mouth. Throwing your head back and swinging your elbow, digging your heel into their foot, you pried their hands off of you before flipping them over. “Ugh, you?!” You spoke in disgust, seeing it was Kylo. Smirking at you. 

“Sweat looks so graceful on you, especially on your chest. I could just-”

“It's almost eight in the morning, don't you ever take a break from being a sex freak?” You asked, pressing your knee into his stomach. 

“Of course not. Sex doesn't have a time frame, love-”

“Don't call me love.” Shoving his hand as you let go, just about to stand up, Kylo quickly brought you down under him. You hated how he liked being so up close to you. You also hated how he never fully buttoned his shirts. Not in the three times you've seen him. “What is it that you want?” You asked, aggravated. 

Pressing up against you, purposefully so you can feel him, you bit your tongue. He had lied on you so you could feel his hard on in between your thighs. It disgusted you. “I could smell you from miles away.” He sniffed, lowering his head to your neck. “You look good enough to feed on, my dear.” Kylo grinned. “This little tight outfit you're wearing makes me want to eat you before I truly devour you.”

Scrunching your nose, you felt his tongue drag along your neck. “You fucking sicko, get off of me!” Bringing your knee up and hitting him, you rammed your forehead against his and shoved him off. “I will never let your mouth go anywhere near me, especially in a sexual way.” Picking up your water bottle as it had fallen, you stormed off, upset that your morning run had been ruined by a horny vampire. Sadly, this didn't feel like the last time you'd ever see him. 

The rest of the day had gone smoothly, aside the typical vampire hunt and having to scold the remaining recruits that had survived (somehow), you were back home enjoying a bath. After your encounter with Kylo earlier, you had to make up for the lost time at the gym - which meant working out extra. The hunting was a workout itself so you were drained. 

Sitting amongst the candles in your dimly lit bathroom, hair picked up high as you had music softly playing in your bedroom, you kept your eyes shut as you lied there. You couldn't seem to understand why Kylo had taken such interest in you, especially when you had shown him none. Plenty of people threw themselves at him. Some wanting him to feed on them while others worshipped. There were people who even begged for his blood, seeing as vampire blood was a drug of it's own that man grew addicted to. Something you'd never understand. 

Sitting in there for a bit, eventually getting out, drying and changing, you went to close your curtains, only to groan. “What the hell?” Stomping out of your room, out the front door, you trudged with an annoyed expression on your face. “Why are you here?!” Grabbing onto Kylo’s collar, he smiled down at you. “Why are you stalking me?!”

“Stalking?” He questioned, a tilt in his head. 

“You hellion, you really are trying to piss me off, huh? Do you want me to kill you?” You glared, shoving him back as you clenched your fists. 

“Hellion? I've heard worse.” He snickered. “But, I’d like to see you try, human girl.” 

Snarling, you threw a punch but he caught it. Going to knee him, he stopped you. Ready to punch him again, his forearm pressed against your own. Growing more and more irritated, you kicked the back of his knee, but he brought you down with him. Holding you in place as you were now straddling him, you lifted yourself and looked at him in disgust. “What is the matter with you?” You bitterly spoke. 

“I like to think I'm perfectly fine.” He smiled, grip moving to the back of your thighs. With his strength, he was able to spread them apart as a yelp left your lips. 

“You...ass!” Now lying against his chest, afraid to move with the position he put you in, you took in a deep breath. “If you are trying to kill me, do it already.”

“Kill you? No, no...I couldn't kill you.” Forcing yourself up, you held back a moan from the friction of your hips against his. 

“Then...what...do you want?” You asked, tightening your jaw. 

“Oh, I just can't stay away from that sweet smell of your blood.” He confessed, a devilish grin on his lips. 

Ripping his hands off of you, you stood up and aimed back for your home. But, before you could walk in, Kylo had you pressed up against the outside wall of your house. “Get. Off. Of. Me.” Holding your chin as his nose pressed against your neck, his lips brushed against the skin as you shivered. “Get off of me!” You repeated, shoving him, but he caught your hand. Feeling his fangs graze your skin, you used your free hand to smack his head. 

“Just one taste-”

“You are delusional! I ought to kill you!” Quickly moving into your home, Kylo let out a breath, walking over and leaning near the door. 

“You keep threatening, but you won't do it.” He smiled, you were growing tired of how obnoxious he was. 

“I am literally not going after you, yet you keep coming after me, do you want to die?” You asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Of course not, then I wouldn't be able to appreciate you.” Rolling your eyes as he winked at you, you groaned. 

“Goodnight, Ren. Leave me alone.” Shutting the door on him, you let out a breath. You couldn't understand why he tried so hard with you when hundreds of people would kill for him to feed off of them. He needed to move on, you were growing sick of constantly seeing him. 

Not one day had passed where you hadn't seen Kylo. If he wasn't at your house, he was there when you were jogging. And if he wasn't there while you ran, he was almost everywhere. With the blink of an eye, he was gone, but you knew you saw him. You were fed up. It had been days of this. Days of him trying to feed off of you, days of him wanting to feel you against him. You had given up on the idea of hunting him because you knew that's exactly what he wanted. To fight you. You just wanted him to stop being everywhere you looked. 

Storming into the forest, aiming for the same spot you had first seen Kylo, you were just about to call out to him but he had suddenly appeared leaning next to a tree. Standing up straight and walking over to you, Kylo smiled. “Aww, love. You came to visit me?” 

Rolling your eyes, you watched as he approached you, you sticking your hand out to give him a distance as he walked right into it. “In your dreams, blood sucker. I came to tell you to…” Taking in a deep breath, you shrugged, “How do I nicely say this? Oh, I know. Fuck off!”

Shaking his head, he grabbed your hand from pressing against his chest, massaging it as your eyebrows narrowed. “I can't fuck off, but I can fuck you.”

“Ugh.” 

“You see, my sweet girl, you have a lot of problems with my people.” Kylo said, looking down at you. “A lot of them want you, how do you say,  _ slaughtered _ . They want your head. They want your blood in bottles they can drink from. They want you brutally murdered because you murder their brothers and sisters.”

“What's new? They want all hunters dead-”

“No, my love. They have a bounty on you. They want  _ you _ , in specific, to be caught and killed. And I can't let that happen.” Kylo shook his head as your eyebrows narrowed. 

“Why do you care? Shouldn't you want my head, too?”

“Yes, but not in that way.” He shrugged as your eyes screwed back. “I want you alive and safe. And I can't have that if I'm not watching over you.”

“I can handle myself-”

“Is that why I'm constantly almost able to feed from you?” Kylo asked. “You may be a hunter, but bounty hunters are ruthless. They are not as sloppy and disastrous as the rest of the vampire population. They'll do anything to get a reward. And you are at the very top of the bounty list.”

“Thanks for telling me, now I know to arm myself better.” Just about to pull your hand away and walk off, Kylo kept you in place, keeping hold of your hand. 

“That isn't enough and you know that very well. I'm keeping my eye on you. I can't have some bounty hunters kill my favorite human girl.” Bringing your knuckles to his lips, he kissed them as he kept his eyes on you, you swallowing. As much as you hated it, you knew Kylo would be a big help if what he said was true. Even if you knew this meant he wouldn't stop trying to bite you. 

“Why can't you tell them to stop, then?” You asked, pulling your hand away. 

“I may be their king, but not everyone respects their ruler. Now, do they?” He lifted a brow. “Afterall, I killed mine.”

“What? You killed your own kind?” It was unheard of these days, but then again Kylo had been in control for quite some time.

“Yes, they were dark times. I did what was necessary, and I will continue to do so. Like now for example, I won’t let anyone harm you love,” Kylo ran his thumb over your knuckles, taking a step closer to you. The way he was looking at you made your heart race, he was too close. 

You yanked your hand from his grasp, “Well maybe could you be less annoying about it?” 

Kylo only laughed at that, “Now now, we both know annoyed isn’t the right word - I think hot and bothered is a much better way to put it.” He went to grab you again, using flash step to catch up with you when you dodged him. This time you were much closer to him, and he had you in his arms. “Besides, I don’t think a little taste would hurt. In fact I can make it feel quite pleasurable for you,” His eyes darkened, and you could see his pupils dilating. You moved away just in time to miss his bite. 

“Stay the fuck away from me!” You pointed at him, taking a few steps back.

“What? I can’t help myself, you smell divine. So sweet, so succulent,” Kylo licked his lips. His eyes were almost black, and you knew if he bit you that you might not survive. So you did the only thing you could think of, you ran. 

“You always have to ruin the moment don’t you?” Kylo grumbled to himself. He sighed, and decided to go for a quick hunt to satiate his blood lust. He just couldn’t control his instincts around you right now. And he didn’t want to hurt you, not when you were so precious. Even if it was hard for him to resist he couldn’t stop going back to you, and the more he saw you the more he wanted you. His desire for you was only growing as time went on.

He didn’t have to keep on doing this to himself, not when he had legions of women throwing themselves at him. They would give anything just to have one night with him, yet he wanted the one person who was his enemy. He almost wished that you weren’t a hunter, but then again that’d take away what made you who you were and then it’d be all to easy. Kylo always loved a good challenge, and you certainly were his biggest one to date.


	2. Chapter II - GREED

A few weeks later and you were starting to get used to Kylo’s aggravating presence, like you were building a tolerance to him. You made sure to keep your distance, not letting him get a hold of you. Though some wrestling always seemed to happen when you saw him, and it was something you’d expect. 

Unintentionally, you let down your guard a little around him. You’d never admit it but you were beginning to trust this vampire, you told yourself you were using him to gain more information but that was a lie. He was actually pretty decent at protecting you, and with everyone that was was trying to kill you it was pretty useful. With him around, they stayed away.

You had even invited him into your home, despite it going against all of your beliefs. It was easier, and one time someone had attacked your house at night - a human that you assumed was a slave to one of the bounty hunters. You handled it, but you were close to getting severly injured as it had caught you off guard. 

Kylo all that begged you to let him in, his eyes wet with tears as he asked if you were alright. “Okay Kylo, you can come in,” You sigh, you could be alert most of the time but not fully when you were asleep.

At first, you regret it. Kylo rushes inside, touching everything and picking it up like he’s a little kid. He’s so fascinated by it all, everything smells like you and he loves it. You have to watch him, because one time you caught him rummaging in your underwear drawer and trying to pocket one of your panties. 

“Kylo, you perv!” You smacked his hand away.

“Sorry,” Kylo shrugs, clearly not very sincere. Unbeknownst to you he already had a pair in his back pocket, that charade was just to trick you. He couldn’t wait till later, Kylo smirked to himself. 

Even if he acted childish, he was truly honored that you let him in. Your home was your sanctuary, and seeing you there was very intimate. Plus compared to his grande castle, your home was small and cozy and it suited you. He weirdly felt more at home in your house than his own, and he genuinely enjoyed spending time there. 

He also gained more opportunities to have meaningful conversations with you, learn about the things that were important to you. 

“Y/N, I must say I’m curious. Why exactly do you hate vampires so much?” Kylo asked as he lied on your bed while you worked at your desk. 

“Oh the usual, they slaughtered my family and took away everything that I know and love,” You replied nonchalantly, shocking Kylo.

“That’s horrible, I’m so sorry,” He walked over to you and placed his hand on your shoulder.

“Don’t pretend like you care,” You scoffed, rolling your eyes at him.

“It’s my duty to care, these types of tragedies only breed more resentment and fear. I want our species to live together peacefully,” Kylo explains.

“You say that like vampires don’t feed off of the very thing that keeps us alive, like you’ve never killed a human.” You argue.

Kylo sighs, he can’t argue with you about this. If you hadn’t bested him, he may have killed you himself and to deny his true nature would be hypocritical. “Maybe you’re right, but that won’t stop me from trying to move us past this eternal conflict.” 

“Good luck with that.” 

Though you often disagreed with one another, these arguments were very insightful and it made Kylo think. He tried to keep vampires from needlessly killing humans, but there was only so much he could control. And he constantly fought with his own desire to suck your blood, it seemed like his existence was more of a curse than ever before. He had never felt this way before. 

When Kylo wasn’t trying to persuade you to hold vampires in a higher opinion he’d like to watch you, and you could just feel his eyes on you staring you down. He liked seeing you do simple tasks like cooking or even polishing your knives, he found it really hot. “Stop that, I can feel your eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.” You scowled at him. 

“But I like watching you my little human,” Kylo walked closer to you, so that he could purr against your ear. It was hard not to shiver at the way he spoke, his warm breath against your ear. 

“You’re not supposed to be this close to me remember? Personal space,” You quipped. 

Oh how Kylo loved your quick wit and sharp tongue, he wanted to kiss that smart mouth of yours. “I’ve never heard of such a thing, must be a human concept,” Kylo played innocent, wrapping an arm around your waist and leaning down to rest his head on your shoulder. 

You sighed, “Stop making me regret letting you in,” 

“Oh, come now, you know it’s too late for that. I suggest you just enjoy it, because I certainly am.” He kissed your neck, and you could feel his fangs behind his lips pressing into you. 

“I’m going to shower,” You push him away. “And don’t try to ‘join me’ like last time.” 

“Aw, you’re never any fun.” Kylo pouted.

You couldn’t really control him, he’d still be waiting in your room for you to come back. Laying on your bed, smelling your clothes, just waiting to catch you with only a towel on. You always forgot to bring your clothes in the bathroom, and he made you pay for it. 

You only had to take a few steps out of the bathroom for him to pin you to the wall, pressing his entire body against you. “Hey I know what you’re doing! Stop being a perv,” You narrowed your eyes at him. Kylo only pressed his hips more into you, almost making you squeal when you felt his hard on. Oh god, he was so huge. 

“Don’t be coy love, I know you enjoy this. I can hear how fast your heart’s beating, smell your arous-”

“No you can’t!” You cut him off. 

Kylo only laughed as he watched you scramble to get some clothes to change into, “Looking for these,” He teased, holding up a pair of your panties. You snatched them from him, giving him a look of disgust before storming off. He loved riling you up. Sure he couldn’t do anything about it, you wouldn’t let him. But he hoped to the heavens that one day you would, because it was starting to get really hard for him. 

As time passed Kylo had calmed down a bit, but only a little. He’s realized that he can stay around you longer if he doesn’t try to bite you, and that means he can’t be as physical. However that doesn’t stop him from making all the sexual remarks, eyeing you up like a piece of meat, or grabbing hold of your hand. 

But that got harder once he actually had a taste of you, it was just a cut on your wrist that he had eagerly taken into his mouth and that was all it took to amplify his hunger to another level. 

“Stop that Kylo!” You scolded him, trying to wrench your hand away. But his hand was tightly sealed around your arm, and his lips tightly sealed around your cut. Of course he had to do it in the most sensual way possible, moaning loudly as he looked at you with hooded eyes. 

“Mmmm can’t, too sweet,” Kylo moaned. He tried to suck as much blood as he could out of the small cut before it clotted, without puncturing you with his fangs. He finally stopped sucking, but he wouldn’t stop kissing your wrist and licking it. 

“Can you let me go?” You tapped your foot.

“Sorry love,” Kylo grunted, reluctantly letting go of your arm. He couldn’t even look at you, he had to turn away and take a few deep breaths, try to calm himself down. 

“Kylo are you okay?” You put your hand on his shoulder. His breathing looked erratic. 

“I’m fine,” He barked. Another deep breath. “Just give me a moment, I’m going for a walk.” He had to get away from you, he shouldn’t have done that. Just a little taste was much worse than he thought, and he knew that it’d never be enough. He had to be more careful around you from now on. 

Letting him be, you looked at your wrist and sighed. You should've been more careful, especially when you had invited Kylo, a  _ vampire _ , into your own home. You had hoped that he'd learn his lesson and not try that again, if he did, you'd kick him out. For now, you went to your room and got ready for bed. 

Kylo had the habit of watching you while you slept ever since that one incident, you didn't mind, but he tended to come when you were already asleep. Sometimes you woke up to see him sitting there, only for you to turn and look away. At first it was creepy, he could've been anywhere in the house, but you know it made him feel better if he was in the same room as you. 

Changing into your pajama set, matching shorts and a buttoned up shirt, you loosened your hair up and moved to your bed, pulling socks on before getting under the covers. In all honesty, you felt better having Kylo around at night, now that you were aware of your bounty, you needed someone who'd be awake at all hours of the night. Less of an issue for you when you were half asleep. 

Curling up in bed with your back facing the door, you stared at your window, the moonlight seeping through the curtains. You had hoped Kylo wasn't going on a feeding frenzy and killing people. If anything, you hoped it was an animal instead. 

Feeling your eyes droop on you, just about ready to knock out, you heard your door open. Narrowing your brows, you turned and saw Kylo’s silhouette. “Kylo?” Seeing him walk in, you sat up. “Are you okay now?” Getting nothing in response, you went to turn your lamp on but he was quick to stop you. “Kylo, what are you doing?”

Pulling your wrist from him, Kylo moved to your bed, a knee on the mattress as he leaned towards you. You didn't like the way he was acting, he never bothered you when you were sleeping, not even to flirt. He was also being awfully quiet, something that was very much unlike him when he was around you. 

Looking him in the eye, you could hardly see the white from them, the black consuming it. “Kylo, stop.” You warned, you knew what he was trying to do. “Kylo!” You exclaimed as he grabbed your wrists before you could shove him away. “Kylo, snap out of it!”

He couldn't seem to hear your yells, his ears filled with the sound of your blood pumping as your heart raced. The taste still lingered on his tongue, he couldn't seem to rid it. No matter how many other people he had gone to feed on before coming back. It was you, your blood was addicting and he wanted more. No, he  _ needed _ more. 

“Kylo!” You shouted, but his grip around you tightened, his fangs appearing as he opened his mouth. “Kylo, stop it! Kylo!” Seeing his eyes fully turn black, you tried pulling away from him but he only forcefully tugged you to him. “KYLO!” You screamed as his fangs pierced your skin, your body squirming to be free but his hold was too strong for you. 

Panicking as your chest heaved, taking in heavy breaths as your eyes burned with tears, you screamed. The pain was unbearable, you could feel your own blood dripping down from your neck to your shoulder as Kylo feasted on you. The more he drained you, the louder your cries were. You had never felt anything like it, it truly felt like you were dying. 

“KYLO, STOP!” You screamed, but he wouldn't listen, his hands were nearly bruising your wrists and your blood was running dangerously low. “ST-STOP, PLEASE!” 

Your blood tasted so sweet, he needed every drop of it, he couldn't have enough. It was nothing like what he's tasted before. It was addictive and he couldn't stop. It was divine, almost like eating fresh fruit. Except, to him, it was better. 

Barely able to put up a fight, your cries grew less as you panted, breathing slowing along with your heart rate. Every breath felt like it wasn’t enough. “Kylo…” You breathed, your blood pressure dropped dangerously low and your heart felt like it was about to beat out of your chest. 

Snapping out of it as the sound of your heart racing and blood pumping had almost died out, Kylo removed himself from you. Feeling himself panic at the sight of your own blood staining your skin, clothes and bed sheets, he instantly let go of your wrists and wrapped his arms around you. “Y/n?!” He called, but you tried pushing him away. 

“G-get off...of me!” You fought, using every last bit of energy to remove him from you. “Get off!”

“Y/n, I’m-” Shoving him away, you stood up, forcing yourself to run out of your house. You were terrified, your breathing was heavy as you tried to keep yourself up. You should've known this was going to happen, you should've known to have never believed him. 

Looking at the bed and seeing the blood stains, then down at his shirt as it dripped from his chin, onto it, Kylo slowly backed up before rushing out of your home. He was filled with regret. Regret and self hate. How could he allow himself to do this to you? Then one person he wanted to earn trust from. 

Trying to get as far away from your house as you could before you collapsed, you stopped in your tracks as you saw someone in the distance staring right at you. Holding tightly onto the knife you had snatched on your way out, you slowly backed up before they ran for you. You knew you couldn't run far or else you'd wear yourself out faster, all you could do was try and defend yourself. 

“It looks like I'm not the only one trying to kill you.” Flashing their fangs, you knew very well this was one of the bounty hunters. “Lucky for me, I can finish their work.” Lunging at you, you swiped the knife, getting their chest. “That won't do shit to save you.” Smacking the knife away, you tried using your hands and legs to fight but every move made you weaker and weaker. 

Grabbing your ankle, they instantly shoved you back as you fell, hard. Groaning on the floor, they moved down to grab your hair, turning you on to your back. Smelling the blood from your clothes and now the opened wound on your palm from your fall, they grabbed your hand and licked the blood from it. Trying to pull back, you couldn't, your body had become too heavy and the newfound wound was making your situation far more worse. 

Seeing the man being ripped from you, your eyes constantly fell closed as you tried keeping them open. Latching onto the mans chin as he wrapped his other arm around his neck, Kylo tugged back. “I told you to stay away from her!” Kylo seethed, but the bounty hunter only snickered. 

“So, you're the one who got to feeding? You couldn't resist, huh?” The bounty hunter laughed. “She tastes pretty damn good, doesn't sh-” Before the man could finish, his head was ripped right off. 

Tossing the body to a side, Kylo rushed to you, grabbing on and trying to sit you up. You tried pushing him away but you couldn't, your arms felt too heavy. The second you saw him bite on to his wrist, you tried smacking it away but barely could. “Please, take it! It'll help you!” Kylo pleaded, eyes brimming with tears. The sight of you like this tore him apart. Especially when he had done it.       

Letting your hand fall, Kylo was quick to have the blood drip onto your lips before the wound healed, just enough to keep your heart going and for you to breathe. He knew very well you weren't safe out there or even in your home, not when you were like this or with the bounty hunters becoming more frequent. 

“Get away from me!” You say with all the strength you can muster. You were crying, afraid that he was going to finish you off. Kylo never felt more like a monster than in this moment, but he had to ignore you - he had to get you somewhere safe. 

“Please, you’re very weak. Just relax, you’re only making it worse.” Kylo said calmly, you were hyperventilating and you’d make yourself pass out if you kept breathing like this. Internally, he was dying. He did this to you. He never wanted to hurt you, not this badly but something came over him that he couldn’t control. 

You’d continue to fight him, but black dots scattered across your vision and you lost consciousness, becoming limp in his arms. Kylo leaned down to listen to your heartbeat, it was very faint but it was still there. You weren’t dead yet, hopefully his blood would sustain you. 

He had to take you to the best place that he could protect you while you recovered, his castle. Kylo brought you back to his private chambers, sneaking through the back passages and laying you on his giant bed. You had passed out, body shutting down to prevent less oxygen form being consumed. Kylo stared down at you, soaked in blood and heartbeat faint as he let out a sob. He was a monster, he just prayed that this wouldn’t cost you your life.

He can still taste your blood in his mouth and it sickens him, it sickens him how when he smells the blood on you that he wants more. Still, he wouldn’t trust anyone else to clean it off of you. He puts you in one of his shirts while your clothes get washed, and by this point he can hardly stand to look at you. It breaks his heart.

He’s angry and disappointed in himself, normally he’d take it out on his room but he doesn’t want to disturb you more than he already had. He could think of one set of people that he could take this out on, the bounty hunters. If they hadn’t gone after you he wouldn’t have needed to protect you, and he wouldn’t have been so tempted. Besides, something about your blood made him hungry and he still didn’t feel satisfied. 

He does it at night, tracking all of the bounty hunters he could and killing them mercilessly. He was a force of nature, sheer strength as he tore them apart limb from limb. He was a monster, might as well just accept it. If he did this, you wouldn’t be in such danger. By the end of the night, he had killed them all. 

He came back covered head to toe in blood, seeing you still sleeping peacefully on his bed. His heart ached, he still wanted you and not just for your blood. He wanted you to be his, and to return his affections. Yet here he stood, covered in blood. Guilt plagued him, he’d never be able to be with you like this. 

Even as he showered, he still felt filthy. He could still taste the sweetness of your blood in his mouth. His hair took time, it was completely caked with blood and he had to wash it a few times. He wanted all traces of what he had done removed, he didn’t want to remind you of what happened. The more he broods the more he breaks down. 

Kylo doesn’t realize he’s crying with the water running down his face, but it starts when he comes to the realization that he can never be with you. Why was life so cruel? He felt so strongly for you and would do anything for you, yet he couldn’t truly love you like he wanted to. Maybe being a vampire really was a curse if this is what it entailed. 

Waking up in a panic as you eyed the room around you, you instantly lifted your hand and saw that the gash was no longer there. Feeling your neck and looking down at your clothing, you instantly jumped out of the bed. You were no longer covered in your own blood nor were you in your own clothes. 

Hearing the shower water running, your head snapped in its direction and saw the light from the bathroom seeping through. Trying to steady your breathing, calming yourself down so Kylo couldn't sense your awakening, you saw your pajama set now cleaned and sitting on his dresser. You refused to even touch it, just looking at it you could vividly remember Kylo’s attack. 

You were furious, to say the least. You had trusted him with your life, to protect you from the bounty hunters. But, in the end, he couldn't fight his nature. In the end  _ he _ almost killed you rather than a hunter. 

Contemplating whether or not to kill him then and there where he’d least expect it, you shook your head. You couldn't do it. The longer you stayed there, the worse you felt. So, you fled. You weren't ever going to look at him the same. To you, all vampires were the same. They deserved to be sent back from where they came from.


	3. Chapter III - HEARTACHE

Resting a hand against the shower wall, Kylo took in a deep breath. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried this much...or if he had ever. It was painful, he could still feel you in his grip, lips with the sensation of your skin against him as his tongue haunted him with the taste of your blood. Clenching his fist as he gritted his teeth, he pulled his hand back and slammed it against the wall. The sound of tile cracking filled his ears as the blood seeped down his knuckles.

Taking in deep breaths, Kylo looked down at the blood stained water, watching it circle the drain. Shutting off the shower, he stood there for a moment and stared at the water draining. Soaked hair hanging in front of his eyes as he tried steadying his breathing. You couldn't see him like this if you had woken up. He didn't want you to freak out even more than you already were going to be. 

Finally stepping out of the shower, drying himself up before wrapping the towel around himself, he walked out of the bathroom only for his heart to drop. “Y/n?!” He called out, but there was no response. Seeing your clothes on the dresser, he looked over to the door of his room and realized it was partially open. 

Had someone taken you? He couldn't believe anyone would, his castle was well guarded and no one dared walked into his quarters. 

Looking over to where you were once laying, he shook his head before lowering it into his hands. Rubbing his face, his fingers wrapped around his hair and tugged at it. Letting out a disgruntled noise, he fell to his knees. You had left. That must've been it. You had woken up and you left before he could see you. 

And he knew very well that now you must've hated him. More than any other vampire before. 

He's conflicted. A part of him wants to let you go, knowing that's what was best for you. But he couldn't, he couldn't when he had grown too attached to you. He needed to know that you were safe, that you made it back to your home in one piece and not harmed. Or killed. 

You had gone through too much in one night, he had to give you this. So, he quickly dressed himself and left his castle. 

Gathering your sheets and trying to wash off enough blood as you could with your own hands before dumping it in the washer, you rubbed the blood stains from the floor before picking up the small mess. You wanted nothing of that night left behind. None of it. 

Setting up your bed with a new set, you peeled the shirt Kylo had put on you before changing into a new pajama set. The thought of him taking care of you struck your heart, but the more bitter side of you liked to think he was a monster and nothing more. 

Tossing the shirt on a box in your closet, unsure of whether or not to burn it or toss it, you folded up the previous sheets before going to bed. You couldn't let the events get the best of you, you had to use it to your advantage. A reason to hunt more, to protect those who need it, and to defeat the Order. You've dealt with far worse in your life, blood loss and a loss in trust couldn't compare to the loss of a life. So you let it be. Kylo now meant nothing to you.

Looking up at your home and seeing the lights turn out, he felt his shoulders drop. You were alive and okay. That's all he needed. Or so he tried convincing himself. He wanted to leave and never turn back, to give you peace, but he couldn't. It was too hard. So, he decided to keep his eye on you from a distance. Even if you hated him now, he wasn't going to let anything happen to you. 

Of course, that was always easier said than done. You had a unique way of attracting all kinds of trouble to yourself. With Kylo gone, that put you in a weird in between. He had proven that your thoughts about vampires were right, but at the same time you felt like it was more complicated than that - like it wasn’t so black and white as you’d thought. 

No, vampires and humans did not mix. 

Instead of sticking to your normal routine of training recruits, you did your hunting on your own. And the more you did it, the bigger your targets became. You wanted to get back at Kylo in a way, prove that you could hold your own even without him. And you knew he was watching too.

At first you thought you were going crazy, only seeing glimpses of him and never actually finding him. You thought he had returned to finish you off, but as time went on you became less worried about him. 

Kylo however was very worried about you, the way that you were acting was completely reckless. It was not your best work, and he could sense the building resentment from vampires towards you. 

Watching you made his heart hurt, he felt like he was dying. To see you and to not be able to be with you was a curse. He’d love to let you find him, just pick things up like nothing had ever happened but then he’d only end up hurting you again. “Take care of yourself little human,” Kylo murmured, before walking off. He couldn’t do this anymore, it was torture.

He remembered the worst time, when he saw you with your human friends. You were laughing together, all having a good time as Kylo sat in anguish. Why couldn’t he be there? He wanted to be that human making you laugh so terribly, he was in so much pain yet he stayed. He had a duty to watch over you. 

You sensed something strange that night, your chest suddenly felt tight and your eyes watered. It was a burst of pain, but it wasn’t yours that much you could distinguish. But where? It was a strange sensation, something that you only later found out it was from Kylo’s blood which connected you to him. 

The more you realized the presence you were sensing was Kylo, the more recklessly you behaved. Eventually, it backfired. You became the hunted. 

You knew it was a horrible idea to confront all of the vampires hunting you at once, but you just wanted it to be over. You were sick of vampires, sick of feeling afraid and alone, and you were sick of Kylo Ren always lingering in the background - like his name was stuck on the tip of your tongue. 

“So you all want a piece of me? Well go ahead, just try it,” You taunted them. You were completely surrounded, you had underestimated just how many vampires you had made enemies of. You knew that you’d be lucky just to come out of this alive.

“You’re outnumbered girly, you should just give up now.” A vampire sneered at you.

“Never,” You grin proudly, and then you strike. You fight hard, slowly dwindling the number of vampires that face you. But because you’re only one person you spend a lot of your time and energy defending yourself, and you start to get tired. 

Kylo can sense that your in great danger, and it makes him angry. Why were you doing this? He knew you should know better than to behave so recklessly. It’s not long before he gets to you.

“Y/N! What the hell are you doing?” Kylo shows up at your side, blocking one of the vampires from getting a swipe at you.

You’re in such a deep focus that you can’t distinguish Kylo from the other vampires, and you start attacking him. The other vampires stand back in disbelief, that some human would try and fight with their king. 

“What is he doing here?” They whisper.

“Maybe he wants to kill her, too.” 

“Or he wants her blood.”

“My love, please, it’s me!” Kylo shouted. You only snarled at him, your knife cutting his face. He refuses to fight back, only deflecting your attacks. Unfortunately one of your attacks backfire, you were getting tired and your moves were sloppy so you hurt yourself. The scent of your blood filled the air, and all hell broke loose. 

“Let’s help him take her down.” 

“I want a taste of that hunter.” 

The ones that were once watching now are joining in to attack you, which means that Kylo has to start deflecting their attacks. The scent of your blood tempts him, but he’s much more worried about your well being. He lets you get a pretty good strike at him, barely flinching when he feels your knife. “That’s my girl,” He chuckles to himself.

“Kylo?” You come to your senses, what was he doing here? Was he defending you? From his own kind nonetheless, and he was taking blows for you as well. You didn’t understand.

“It’s alright, I’ll get you out of here,” Kylo reassures you, placing his hand on your shoulder. Kylo began blocking all of the vampires from getting to you, using flash step to fight them. Still, there were so many of them and he was quite injured. 

“Go! Get far away from here,” Kylo turned back to look at you. 

“No, I’m not leaving here without you,” You stand your ground.

“But you’ll get hurt!” 

“You’re already hurt, I’ll be fine Kylo but you may not be if you don’t get out of here.” You stand to fight by his side. 

“You always have to be stubborn don’t you?” Kylo shakes his head.

You only smirk at him, you only have one chance to escape and you need to take it now. You discreetly roll a fire bomb to the other vampires, “Now it’s time to run.” You grab Kylo’s hand, and the two of you run off as you hear explosions in the distance, the heat of the fire licking your back. 

Running past tall trees, away from the scene and in hopes you wouldn't run into more vampires, you were quick to bring Kylo back to your place. Your body was exhausted and your mind was all over the place, but somehow your top priority had become Kylo’s injuries. Even if he could heal. After what he had pulled out there, protecting you from his own kind, it was hard to let him die there. You didn't have it in you. And you never would. 

It was odd, you’ve always wanted to bring an end to Kylo, wanting the Order to dissipate and no longer torment the quote on quote living. But, it grew to be the total opposite of that. You couldn't kill Kylo, you never could. He had done so much for you to keep you alive. Even if he almost killed you, himself.

Opening your front door and walking in, expecting Kylo to follow, you turned and saw him standing there. “Kylo?”

“I...can't.” He said, swallowing. “After what happened that night...after almost killing you. I shouldn't-I shouldn't be able to-”

“Kylo, come in.” You said before he could finish his sentence, Kylo blinking as he looked at you. “Please.”

“Love, I-”

“I don't want to hear it. Come in.” You demanded, Kylo swallowing as he slowly walked over and into your home. Eyeing it, seeing nothing had changed since the last time he was there, his heart leaped in his chest. There was something about your home that made him feel at home. It was the small size, it reminded him of you. It was the look, so simple yet so out there, like you. There was so much about it that reminded him of you. It felt like walking into an open pair of arms, waiting for an embrace. “Hey.” Looking over at you, you nudge your head for him to follow. 

He could feel his hunger kicking in, after the wound you had accidentally given yourself earlier, it took everything in him not to feed. And it was starting to take a turn. Kylo promised himself he’d never do that again to you, ever. No matter how small the wound was or how hungry he had become. He was afraid of losing you...and not just as a friend, but through death. 

“Here, sit.” You said, pointing at your bed as you had left his sight for a moment. Gathering a few things from your cabinets to patch up his wounds, enough so his healing process could quicken, you came back and went to work. 

“I must admit, seeing you sweat that much was a distraction.” Kylo spoke as you cleaned the excess blood. 

“Glad to see you're doing fine.” You said, holding his chin and dabbing the alcohol wipe. “Still as flirtatious as ever.” Looking him in the eye, you noticed his pupils dilating, changing in size as if he was holding back any and all urges. 

“Love, with a shirt like that, it's hard not to.” He grinned, eyeing your exposed chest due to the v-neck you had been wearing, the low cut and the way you had bent over enough to hold his chin. “The way the sweat just trickles down your chest and in between your breasts.” Licking his lips, you only rolled your eyes. You knew he was trying to distract himself from his hunger that was for blood. Good thing he had been, you don't know if you could find the strength to kill him if he had tried to feed off of you again. 

“Oh, Kylo. If only you hadn't helped me out there, I wouldn't be doing this.” Looking him in the eye for a moment, you took in a deep breath. He was struggling, it was obvious. He needed to feed, and the scent of your blood from the open wound you had wasn't helping. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” You said, moving to clean your wound and patch it up. “I think you're smart enough not to try and feed from me again. The idea of losing me is far worse than starving from the lack of feeding.”

Watching you clean up, tossing the wipes and packaging before putting away the rest of the first aid, Kylo took in a deep breath. “I'm sorry.” He said, looking at you with an apologizing look. “I never meant to-”

“It's alright.” You said. “You proved yourself out there.” Seeing him look down, you walked to your bedroom door. “I'll give you some time to heal.” At that, you left his sight. You decided to clean up, your body still felt a bit out of it and a shower sounded nice. Although you'd have to use the guest bathroom, even if Kylo was just as out of it, his perverted mind wouldn't stop him from taking a peek. 

Eyeing your room and wearing a small smile, he took in a deep inhale. Your scent was the same. It was like smelling a candle. It was blissful to him, and rather delicious. He loved the smell of you, he couldn't seem to get enough, probably why he was now nose deep into your pillow, sniffing until he couldn't even smell any longer. It was almost like he was trying to suffocate himself with how buried his face was. Anything to replace the longing for your blood.  

Drying off and pulling on a robe, you walked back to your room, only to stop. Kylo lied there, on your bed with his face shoved into your pillow. You wanted to say something, but your tongue was caught. Was he that deprived? Did he miss you that much? It was an odd sight but you felt...flustered?

Sensing your presence, Kylo instantly lifted his head up and looked over to you, cheeks flourished. At first, he was embarrassed, but that only washed away when he smirked. It could've been worse, he could've been smelling your underwear. “Why don't you come here and lay with me, love?” Seeing his smirk turn into a smile, you rolled your eyes and walked away. 

“I need to change.” Grabbing your pajama set and underwear, you moved into your bathroom. Pulling on your panties and then sleeping shorts, you strapped on a bra and tugged the top on before walking back out. Kylo was waiting there for you. 

“Please lie with me. You need the rest.” He said, resting a hand on your cheek. 

“Fine.” You said with a small grunt, knowing he was right. “But if you try biting me I'm kicking you out.”

Smiling, he grabbed your hand and brought you with him to your bed, pulling you under the sheets with him. He was trying to hide his excitement, but it seemed impossible. He had never been this close with you. To have you in the same bed as him, holding you against him like a child would with their stuffed toy. The smell of you was much stronger now that you were right there beside him. His face was almost buried in your hair, he was so tempted to smell the sweet scent from it. 

Lying there, eyes open as you listened to the outside sound of crickets chirping and the air conditioner humming, you inhaled before turning to face Kylo. His eyes were already settled on you, gazing at your face before trailing down to your lips. He wanted to make a move, this was his chance. He couldn't wait any longer. Leaning in, he kissed you. 

The feeling of his soft lips against your own almost terrifies you, quickly getting out of bed. Upset, Kylo sat up and looked at you, a pout from his bottom lip. He was enjoying the feeling even if you hadn't made a move back. The feeling made his cold skin burn. 

Standing from the bed and moving to you, you instantly backed up. Almost as if you were afraid he'd try to make a wrong move and bite you. But that's not it, Kylo wants to go nowhere near your blood. No, he wants your heart. “Please…” Kylo begged, but you kept backing up. You were stuck in contemplation. The kiss felt wonderful, but he was a  _ vampire _ . 

“I…”

“Y/n, I hated myself for what I did to you. I had lost all sense of control. I was so pissed off at what I had done that I had fallen depressed. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I wanted to protect you. More than anything. I like you, y/n.”

Blinking, you gulped. “Why would you have a crush on me?”

“No.” Kylo shook his head. “This isn't some silly... _ crush _ . I love you.” Feeling your eyes widen, your heart skipped a beat. You knew very well he wouldn't lie about that. Love wasn't something a vampire would feel easily, let alone, would mess with. “I know it's wrong to love you. But I know what I feel, and I feel it so strongly for you. Please tell me if you hate me. I need to know. If you hate me, I promise to leave you alone forever. But that doesn't mean I won't watch over you.”

Looking up at him, knowing very well he meant what he said, you softly spoke, “I don't hate you.” In reality, you don't know what you feel. But it isn't hate. 

Moving to you, just enough where you can feel his breathing, you wrap your arms over his shoulders as you tiptoe. Pulling him into a tight hug, you bury your face into the crook of his neck. You weren't afraid of him and that's all that mattered to Kylo. 

Pressing a kiss to your temple, Kylo picked you up and brought you back to bed, holding you closer to cuddle you. His legs entangled with your own, a hand on your cheek as you had your own arm holding him closer, gazing at one another. Kylo left small kisses all over your face as the two of you sat in silence, his plush lips sending shivers down his spine each time they came to contact with your skin. 

Leaning back and caressing your cheek, studying every little feature on your face, you bit your inner lip. Seeing the way you slowly leaned in, Kylo smiled. The feeling of your lips pressing against his own only made his smile grow as he closed his eyes. He wanted to be gentle with you, to enjoy the moment rather than take advantage. He was holding back, you knew it, but you appreciated it. 

Even with how gentle he was being you find yourself pushing him against the bed and rolling on top of him, straddling him with your hips. Kylo can see a hungry look in your eyes and he grins, he already loved this side of you.

“I always knew that you liked being on top” Kylo purrs, running his hands up your legs to your hips. 

“Stop talking” You say and push him back down, kissing him hard. There’s no holding back; he can’t help but wonder if you love him or if you’ll ever, or if you’re just taking your frustration out on him, but it doesn’t stop him from kissing you back passionately.

“I never got to finish off our fight,” You smirk, kissing him

“Is this how we finish our fight? Or are we going to wrestle?” He can’t hide his smile when he asks you. You lean back, and Kylo’s smirking up at you insinuating just what he means by ‘wrestle’.

“I think we both know you want something a little more than just wrestling,” You tease him.

Kylo sits up quickly and rolls you with him so he pins you down, “You’re so right” He chuckles. 

A blush dust your cheeks, you always imagined what it was like to have a vampire, and since Kylo is so huge you’ve imagined it with him and you’ve had to stop yourself. But now, you weren’t holding back. 

You try to regain your place on top, squirming under him as you tried to push him off of you. Of course, this only gives him a hard on. Kylo starts to purr as your hips rub against him just right; he’s enjoying it so much, the more he is the less focused he is on pinning you. His hold on you weakens and eventually you’re able to get back on top of him. 

Kylo doesn’t care about that anymore, all he wants to do is grind against you while his hands wander; he wants to feel you, to have something that isn’t a one night stand like it always is. He never imagined having you, let alone making love to a hunter. He almost didn’t know where to begin, even feeling your hips grind against him felt overwhelmingly good. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” He asks, messing with your top. He wants to take things slow for once. If he didn’t care about you so much he would’ve just flipped you over on your stomach and released his frustrations, but that wasn’t the case with you. He was more worried that he’d hurt you, he knew his strength could be bruising and for the first time it was probably best if you were on top. Plus, this way it was easier to touch you. 

You nod, placing your hand over his. “I want this Kylo.”

Kylo sucks in a breath as he begins pulling the straps of your top to the side, helping you lift it over your head. He can’t resist placing his hands on your bare waist, and he sits up so that he can see you better. “I can see your little nipples straining against your bra love, are they excited to see me?” Kylo joked. 

“Shh, just kiss me - do something,” You say impatiently. 

Kylo replied by kissing you hard, so that his fangs slightly punctured your lips. “Mmm,” Kylo moans as he tastes the smallest drop of your blood, running his tongue over your lips.

“Kylo,” You warn him.

“It’s okay love, I’m too turned on to do anything more,” He reassured you, rushing out his words so that he could steal another kiss. His hips buck into you as he feels your tongue glide against his fangs, oh this had to be heaven. His hands kneaded your breasts over your bra, it took a moment for him to realize that your chest was still clothed and impatiently he ripped it from your chest with a growl. “These feel so good in my hands, so soft.” He sighed. 

He tweaks your nipples and you moan, wrapping your arms around his neck as you bury your head into his chest. No wonder he had the reputation of being good in bed, he knew just how to touch you. But you needed more, you needed friction on your clit. 

Without having to ask him Kylo sensed this, he could see it in your eyes. “I can’t believe I haven’t give your pussy any attention, poor thing,” He tsks. He reaches his hand down your pants and rubs slow circles over your panties. You fall weak against him, having to brace your hands against him to support your weight. The lightest touch feels so good it makes your limbs feel like jelly. “It’s alright love, I’ve got you,” Kylo wraps his arm around your waist. 

You regain your strength and your hands get ansty, they begin tracing along the muscles on Kylo’s chest. He leans into your touch, and as your hand lowers he starts to pant. “No, stop that. I won’t last.” His heart races as your hand rubs over the bulge in his pants. 

“I think we should stop wasting time,” You palm him harder. 

“Ahh okay, damn. Let’s get these off,” He points to your clothes. 

Once the two of you are naked Kylo sits you back on his laps, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of you bare against him. He kisses you one more time before raising your hips to lower you on to him, unable to stop the sounds and curses that slip from his lips as he feels your warmth encompass him. As you adjust to his size he leaves a single soft kiss against your neck, and then he bucks his hips up into you. 

The way you are moving your hips against each other is just as fierce as your fights, and Kylo is holding back with you. You’ve never thought that you’d ever get this close to a vampire, do something so intimate - yet strangely you trust Kylo more than any other man you’ve ever been with. He makes you feel safe, comfortable, and most of all loved. 

Kylo’s unable to stop himself from leaving little nips all over your skin, “Stop doing that, ow!” You lightly smack his chest. 

“It’s not making love without the love bites,” Kylo smirked, licking his lips. 

It makes you slightly angry, and you’re canting your hips harder against him. Kylo of course is loving it. “You’re not supposed to actually bite me,” You frown at him.

He laughs at you, “But that’s the best part.” He ruts into you more, meeting your hips. You can’t reply to that, not when his hand is back at the crux of your thighs, teasing you again. “That’s right love, come for me,” Kylo whispers huskily against your ear. Your hips still and something explodes within you, something that feels really good. 

With a few more thrusts, Kylo follows your orgasm and releases a feral moan. He buries his face in your neck and peppers you with kisses, “I love you, my favorite human girl.” 

The two of you finally settle in each others arms, the weariness of battle catching up to you after your pleasure wore off. Kylo is beyond elated, that he could control himself and that he could be with you in this way, it was truly a pleasure. He smiles as he notices that you’ve fallen asleep, feeling the slow rise and fall of your chest against him. 

But a thought crosses his mind, one that will plague him for the rest of the night. “ _ She’ll die eventually and you’ll continue living without her _ ” and then he’d be alone all over again. Fear overcomes him, fear of living without you. He didn’t know if he had the strength to watch you die. 


	4. Chapter IV - NIGHT'S ANGUISH

The idea haunted him, the fact that you’d one day pass away filled his nightmares. It had been long nights of this, his mind reminding him that someday you’d leave him behind, passing on no thanks to your mortality. And he hated it. Every single day, the more he looked at you, the more he looked into your eyes, he was reminded that you truly couldn’t be his forever. 

_ Turn her _ . He once thought, but the idea was too overbearing. You would never want to be something like him. It was enough that you hunted them. And it would’ve been a burden to you. He couldn’t afford to put you into misery over love, even if he knew very well he’d  _ never _ stop loving you. No matter how much time would pass. But, still. He wanted to be with you forever.

For now, he had let you be. No matter how much it’d hurt him to lose you. And that’s why he distanced himself. He couldn’t let the idea attack him any longer than it already was, even if it was eating him alive. He knew when to let you go. That’s why he made others watch over you instead, he couldn’t have the reminder of you dying on him being the only thing he thought of when he saw you.

Images of you growing old had flashed him by as he stood there. A tombstone in his line of vision, jaw tightening as his fists clench. He could feel his teeth chatter the more his body began to tremble. It was your grave. Kylo couldn't hold himself up, only falling to his knees. The tears were streaming down his cheeks as guilt struck his heart. 

Kylo had watched you grow old, he had watched you love someone else and start a family with them. He saw you happy without him. And it killed him. He had loved you and never stopped loving you, no matter how many women tossed themselves at him, trying to seem as if they were worthy enough. But none of them compared to you. 

Forcing himself awake, feeling the tears stain his cheeks as he broke into a sweat, his arm reached out over his bed, only to feel nothing. Swallowing, he looked over and realized you weren't there. You never were. If he had been with you in your bed, he would've held you close. But, he stayed away. He did this to himself out of fear.

Turning his head to stare at the ceiling, he couldn't help but imagine a future without you. How empty he’d feel, how cruel he’d become. How the world would turn into complete hell under his guidance. He'd lack remorse, he wouldn't have an ounce of guilt in him left. He wouldn't be himself without you. 

Rubbing his face as he let out a small whimper, his hands stayed there as he cried. He couldn't take it, it was eating him alive. He was so afraid of losing you. The more the days had passed, the harder it got. 

“Kylo?” You called out, hearing your front door open. It was the middle of the night and you could hardly sleep, tossing and turning in your spot. You had grown so accustomed to Kylo being there beside you that now he was appearing less and less, it started taking a toll on you. “Kylo?”

Standing from your bed, you walked over to your door and looked out, seeing nothing. Taking in a deep breath, you walked over to the living room and saw him standing there, his backside facing you as he had been looking down at something. Feeling your shoulders drop in relief, you walked over. It had been a few days since you last saw him and you were concerned. 

Quietly walking over and grabbing his hand, you turned him. Looking up at his blood shot eyes, your heart leaped in your chest. “Kylo…” Reaching your free hand to his cheek, you tiptoed to kiss him but he only pushed you away, backing up and shaking his head. “Kylo?” Narrowing your eyebrows, he took another step back. “What has gotten into you? Why are you avoiding me?” 

Seeing as you were getting no response no matter how many questions you asked, you felt your eyes burn as your fists balled up. “Kylo, tell me if you don't love me anymore! I rather I know than I continue to suffer thinking you do!”

“I'm afraid to lose you!” He shouted, you standing still in your spot. “I can't...live with the idea of you dying one day.” Shaking his head, your heart skipped a beat. “If I can't have you forever, then I can't have you at all. I will never love anyone like the way I love you.” Kylo’s voice softened as he looked you in the eye. His love for you was eternal and it's nowhere easy to earn. No matter what your future would hold, he’d love you till the end of time. 

Seeing the look on his face, you swallow. You know where this was leading to, but you're not sure if you could do it. You've finally made peace with your humanity and you've come to accept that in any given second, with your life as a hunter, you could die. And Kylo knows this, he knows if he’d ask that you'd say no, and it pains him. 

“I can't do this, I can't live on knowing I'm going to lose you. It's already hurting me now.” Seeing the tears form in your eyes, you looked over to where he had been looking before. It was a photo of you. “It's tearing me apart…” He cried out, voice shaking as he nearly choked on his words. This exact same thing happened to his grandfather and it had ruined him. 

“I don't want to lose you either.” Looking back over at him, you grabbed a fistful of his shirt. “I want to live with you forever but I'm...afraid. How am I not supposed to be? I've come to accept that I could die at any moment with the life I'm living, being a hunter-”

“Do you not understand how I feel?!” Kylo cut you off, bawling. “How I’d feel if you were to die?! I love you so fucking much and it's hard to let that go!” Panting, trying to catch his breath, he looked you in the eye. 

Staring at him in shock, your heart was racing. You should've listened to those who had warned you about a vampire’s love being eternal, but you ignored them all. Because you knew how you felt. And what you felt for him  _ wasn't a silly crush _ , rather,  _ love.  _ You knew Kylo would do anything for you, and you've come to realize you loved him enough to do the same. “Give me a few days. There's a few things I want to do with my last days as a human.”

Looking at you in awe, mouth falling open as his chest caved in, Kylo shook his head. “No, don't do this out of pity. I don't want you doing this for me, it's a decision that'll change your life and it matters what  _ you _ want.”

Walking closer, you looked up at him, reaching out your hand. “Perhaps you can start showing me what it's like then, to be your kind.”

“I’d love nothing more,” Kylo smiles at you, taking your hand. “There’s so many things that I want to show you, love.” He adds.

You can tell that he’s becoming excited, that his worries are fading away and that he’s returning to his usual self. “For now, I want you to come back to bed with me. It’s late.”

“You’ve missed me haven’t you,” Kylo smirks, gliding his hand against your back. 

“Of course I have, it’s not the same without you.” You softly said, looking at him longingly as your heart raced, “I love you.”

Looking you in the eye, a grin grew on his face. It felt as if he had been waiting forever to hear those three words from you. And it was better than he expected. “C’mere,” Kylo pulled you close to him, peppering your face with kisses. He picks you up and carries you back to bed, tucking you in before he stripped naked to lay besides you. He buried his face in your hair and wrapped his arms around you, still leaving soft kisses until you drifted off to sleep. 

The next day Kylo was up bright and early, waking you up with a kiss. “Kylo, it’s too early,” You grumbled. 

“We can sleep later darling, but there’s a lot of things I want to do with you today.” Kylo spoke softly, though it barely concealed his excitement. Oh he had so many plans to impress you, he was so excited to share it all with you. 

When you entered his palace you tried not to give him too much satisfaction with your reaction, but you couldn’t help but gasp. Last time you were here you were out of it, you couldn’t believe that you had missed all of this grandeur. You knew that Kylo was a leader of the vampires of sorts, very powerful and respected, all this made him look like a king. 

Kylo chuckled, “This way love, that’s only the outside.” Your amazement at something that was so normal to him amused him, he loved that you could appreciate beauty this way especially when many vampires he knew could be snobs.

The inside of the palace is like a work of art, extravagant architecture - high arched ceilings, hallways full of artwork, ornate fireplaces and chandeliers, it was a gothic masterpiece. There were a lot of dark colors, windows covered with curtains, overall it was very dim but that was understandable as vampires preferred not to be in the sunlight for long. 

“It’s beautiful,” You look around. 

“I’m glad you like it, because it would be your new home should you choose to turn.” You can see the longing in Kylo’s eyes as he speaks to you, how much he wants this and you want to make him happy as he made you happy. “We should get going, there’s a lot more.”

Kylo held your hand as you walked through the halls, but he held back from showing more affection than that. Everyone was already staring at you as it was, a human with their king. It was an odd sight, and Kylo was careful not to draw more attention to you. He didn’t want you to get hurt, he couldn’t leave your side.

Your favorite had to be the garden, though it was shaded it was filled with exotic plants that you had never seen before. “Here, I want you to try this,” Kylo picked a fruit beyond your reach. 

“What is it?” It seems familiar, but from what you’ve seen you know there’s something different about it.

“It’s a blood peach.” Kylo tells you, before taking a bite. The juices ran down his chin, dark red like blood.

“That doesn’t sound very good,” You eye it skeptically. 

“Trust me,” He hands it to you. 

You take a bite from the untouched side and your eyes widen, it tastes like a normal peach but something about it invigorates you.

“For a vampire, blood peaches are just a delicacy, but for a human it lets the consumer experience the heightened senses of a vampire for a brief time. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of them, they’re commonly used by hunters.” Kylo explains. 

That explains why everything looks much brighter, you could get used to this. You can even hear the sound of your own heartbeat. “Wow,” Is all you can say. 

Kylo is elated that you are enjoying the effects, it would make him feel much less guilty when he had to bite you if it was what you truly wanted. 

The peach was the first of many gifts that Kylo would give you, it was like there was a gift waiting around every corner. You didn’t know how he had all these things before when he had just found out you were visiting last night, either he just had all these things lying around or he had gotten stuff for you in the past. Either way you were flattered, no one had ever spoiled you this much. 

“So am I the queen in your empire?”  You raise your brow at Kylo. He had just given you a crown of all things, which you had no idea which occasion you were supposed to wear it for. 

“Of course, love, I’d never think of you as anything less” Kylo replies entirely serious. He’s always seen you as a queen, his queen. 

“Am I going to live in the castle and wear fancy gowns?” You tease, doing a twirl for him. 

“Nothing but the best for my queen” Kylo flirts back, kissing your hand. 

“I think I could grow to really like this, what you have here is beautiful,” You smile at him. Kylo’s eyes widen at that, before something flashes in them. 

“Quickly, I have something important to show you,” Kylo drags you by the wrist, you had to jog to keep up with his huge strides. Before you can protest you’re being shoved into a room that seems like a coat closet?

“Kylo what-” He cuts you off by kissing you, so that’s what was so important. This kiss isn’t one of the sweet ones either, it’s hungrier than that. You feel his fangs lightly prick your neck, his lips following as he gives a hard suck, running over the mark with his tongue to heal the wound. You don’t know what it was about it this time, but it didn’t hurt at all - in fact it felt  _ really _ good. It made your knees weak, and you were thankful that his arm supported you. 

You realized that he didn’t just pull you in here for a quick makeout session with the way that he was touching you and the sounds that he was making. His hand slipped under your shirt and palmed you over your bra, before lowering it to grab your ass. He then dropped his head, tugging down your shirt so that he could kiss all over your chest. When he lifted his head to look at you his eyes were looking at you like he wanted to eat you up, you imagined that you could only see them because of the peach. 

“I think it’s time for a little snack, love,” Kylo licked his lips.

“Oh no you don’t, no more biting I don’t want there to be so many marks, they’ve just healed from last time.” You push his chest back. 

Kylo laughs at you, “Don’t be like that, I know you’ve grown to love it. Remember how much you were moaning last time, I certainly can’t forget all the sweet sounds you made.” He leaned closer to lightly press his fangs against your neck. “Besides, your blood is not what I meant by snack.” 

“Then just what do you mean? Hey, you’re biting me right now!” You try not to give in to the feeling of pleasure it elicits, but you can’t stop the shiver that runs down your spine and makes your core tingle. 

“It’s something I can’t believe I haven’t done yet, and it’ll be hard for you to keep quiet. But that’s okay, I wouldn’t mind everyone knowing that you’re my lover.” Kylo purrs, and you feel his warm mouth over your neck. 

“Can’t you wait till later?” You sigh. 

“No, besides this is an important stop in my tour.” Kylo pouts. Of course he’d say no, the man couldn’t wait for anything. 

“Fine.” You cross your arms.

“I promise love, you’ll be thanking me,” Kylo smirks, sure of himself. That’s when he drops to his knees, pulling down your pants and underwear and slightly pushing your thighs apart.

“Oh.” So that’s what he meant, you can’t even remember the last time someone has eaten you out. “You better not fucking bite me down there.” You warn him. 

“Of course not, I’ll be very careful.” Kylo’s voice goes quiet as he comes face to face with your sex. He can’t believe he hasn’t taken the opportunity to get this close before, “So beautiful,” He murmurs, before placing a kiss over your labia. 

You’ve never heard that one about your privates before, and it kinda turned you on. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, you needed this. The last few days were so tense, and only he could unwind that. When you felt the wetness of his mouth over you it was hard not to moan, and you softly whimpered. You could feel his lips smirking against you at that. 

You grip his hair to try and gain some semblance of balance, though your thighs are shaking. Kylo notices and places a hand on the back of your thigh to support you, before diving into your core. Oh my god, he was fucking you with his tongue, that was the only way you could describe it. You had to bite down on your tongue and swallow your moans. 

“It tastes even sweeter than your blood, I could come from your taste alone.” Kylo groaned against you, the vibrations going straight to your clit. He began eating you out in true fervor, lips softer than you ever could have imagined from a vampire. The passion in the act alone makes you melt, and you can feel that coil tightening within you ready to be sprung. 

“Why are you so good at this?” You pant. 

“Sweetheart, this is hardly my best efforts. I can tell this is your first time.” Kylo chuckles. 

“It’s hard for me to trust someone to do this, no one’s really wanted to before.”

“What a shame, they missed the best part.” To show you what he meant by his best efforts, Kylo worked his tongue faster and pressed harder. He’d have you coming in minutes like this. Your conversation ended at that point, you were back to biting your tongue. 

“Oh fuck,” You sputtered curses as you came, gripping even harder on to Kylo’s hair. When he let go, you slowly slid against the wall to collapse on the floor. “I-I can’t believe…” You were completely dazed, zoning out mid sentence. 

“Glad I can make you speechless darling,” Kylo caressed the side of your face, fixing your hair. He was sure he looked just as much as a mess as you, his mouth covered in your juices and his hair mussed from your hand. He’d walk out that way but he knew it’d embarrass you so he cleaned himself up. 

The rest of what he showed you was a blur after that, your mind off in dreamland as all you could do was smile to yourself. Kylo loved it, he didn’t mind if you weren’t truly listening - not when you were being this cute. It was perfect.

After spending days beside Kylo, enjoying the beauty of his palace while spending your evenings at your place, you had decided to stay the night with him. It felt like a whole different world being with him in his castle, the tall windows covered in curtains, the vast amount of room around you, it almost felt like you were royalty. And, with the way Kylo spoiled you, you very much felt like you were royal. 

Sitting in one of the den’s in the castle, eyeing the fireplace as you bit your thumb nail, you took in a breath. It had been some time since you said you wanted to enjoy your last few days as a human, but you knew you were reaching your end. And you knew Kylo was eager, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Although his nightmares were no longer attacking him, he still took extra precautions while watching over you. You were still human and you were still vulnerable, and death was dangerously close. It was time you brought ease to him.

Standing up from your seat, pulling your hair back, you took in a deep breath before leaving the room. You were anxious, to say the least. But, you wanted to do this, no matter how painful it may be. Afterall, you were used to all the biting. Even if this time he was practically going to kill you. 

Kylo had explained the process the night before. It wasn’t one he normally used because he couldn’t care less about the people he turned. But for you, he did. He wanted you to be as comfortable as possible, even if the process was very uncomfortable. He was going to be by your side the entire time, he wasn’t about to let you suffer alone. 

Making your way to his room, knowing that’s where he wanted to do it, you shook your hands. The anticipation was getting worse and so was your anxiety, you just wanted to get it over with. As much as you endured a lot of pain in your lifetime, for once, you were hesitant. Not hesitant on making the switch, this was what you wanted. You were just afraid of how it’d go. 

No matter how many times Kylo explained it to you so you’d be prepared, you still were anxious. 

Kylo could hear your rapidly beating heart come closer and closer as he stood by the IV, eyeing it. As much as it made you nervous, it made him even worse. There were so many pros and cons to the matter, the fact that you wouldn’t be human any more was on the back of his mind.  _ But, at least she won’t die on you _ , he liked to remind himself. 

Hearing the door open, Kylo turned in his spot and gave you a reassuring smile before walking over to you. “It’s going to be okay, I’ll be with you the entire time.” He nodded, getting a hold of your face, kissing your forehead. Shutting your eyes for the moment, you took in a deep breath. 

Grabbing your hand and pulling you to his bed, he sat you down. “I’m going to try and make it as less painful as I can, alright?” Nodding your head, Kylo gazed at you for a moment. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.” You nodded, Kylo giving you a small smile before pressing a soft kiss to your lips. 

“Thank you.” He whispered before walking over to the IV and bringing it with him. “Remember what I told you?” 

Nodding your head, you sucked in a breath, “Completely replace my blood with your blood...kinda?”

“Yeah, and for it to be less painful on you, I’m gonna have to suck some of your blood, okay?” Nodding your head, Kylo turned his focus to the IV.

“Kylo, are you sure  _ you _ want to do this?” You asked, seeing how hesitant his movements were. Ever since he nearly drained you from your blood, he promised himself he would never harm you again. The fact that he was going to do this, bring you pain, terrified him. “It’s alright, it’s not like before.” You assured him, grabbing his hand. 

Holding onto your own, Kylo brought your knuckles to his lips, pressing a long kiss to them as he shut his eyes. He wanted to take it all in before it was gone,  _ replaced _ ; he truly enjoyed the humanity you had.  _ If this is what it takes, so be it, _ he thought. “At least you don’t have worry about me biting you anymore.” Kylo lightly joked, but you smiled.

“I’m sure the transition won’t stop you, if anything, it gives you more of a reason.” 

“Right…” Kylo nodded. “But your blood won’t be as sweet.” He frowned, causing you to let out a small laugh.

“Hey, at least I’ll be with you forever. So now you definitely can’t get rid of me. Me and flash step? I’m sure I can kick your ass.” You teased, causing Kylo to smile.

“We’ll see about that.” He nodded. “I wouldn’t doubt it, though. You’re feisty.”

“But you love it.” You nudged him as he nodded again. “It’ll make a lot of things fun.” Winking at him, Kylo couldn’t help but imagine how the sex would be.

“You’re right.” Leaning over and giving you one more kiss, he got a hold of the IV’s needle. “Are you ready?” Kylo asked, you nodding. Taking in a deep breath, keeping your focus on him instead, you felt the needle pierce through your skin.  

“I love you, Kylo,” You said earnestly, you needed to say it before. Kylo sucked in a deep breath, everything was going to be perfect after this. 

Feeling the discomfort, you shut your eyes. You tried keeping your thoughts on Kylo, memories you’ve shared with him, in hopes that’d help you. If you were to focus on the pain, it’d be even worse on you. Moving his hand into your own, Kylo could feel your slight shifting, looking at you and seeing how you kept your eyes shut, taking in deep breaths. But, the more blood that was pumped into you, the more uncomfortable you grew.

“It’s okay.” Kylo whispered as his free hand brushed his thumb against your cheek. Moving to sit you on his lap, he began to leave gentle kisses against your skin. From your forehead to your temple, cheekbone and cheek, then to your jaw. Moving down to your neck, you could feel his lips grazing your skin as his kisses came to a stop. Tightening your grip around his hand, his fangs pierced through your skin.

Furrowing your eyebrows as the pain grew worse, you let out a small yelp. Sucking your lips in as you began to whimper, Kylo could feel your tears drip onto him. Wrapping his arm around you, trying his best to take your pain away, your cries only grew louder. 

Using your free hand to clutch onto his shirt, grip growing tighter and tighter, Kylo tried keeping you in place as you squirmed. Retracting his teeth, licking the remaining blood that seeped, Kylo brought your head to his shoulder. Whispering comforting words into your ear as your tears bled through his shirt, he looked over at the IV and took in a deep breath. “It’s okay, love. We’re almost done.”

Loosening your hair up from the hair tie, he began to brush his fingers through it. The sound of your cries and yells made his heart ache, but he knew it was worth the pain. Hushing your cries, leaving kisses against the top of your head, he felt your movements die out as you fell limp. He knew this would happen, with the amount of pain you went through, it was bound to exhaust you to the point you’d faint.

Carefully lifting you in his arms, moving to lie you on the bed, he sat beside you, holding your hand while waiting for the remaining of the blood in the IV to run through you.


	5. Chapter V - BLOOD LUST

It had easily been an hour since the blood had ran out from the IV, Kylo was now sat on a chair beside you, his own hands interlocked as he rested his chin on top of them. Elbows sat on his knees, he watched you. He waited. He wasn’t going to leave your bedside until you woke up. He knew it wouldn’t take too long, but still, he didn’t want to miss your awakening. 

While he had been watching over you, your heart had stopped for a moment before starting up again, this instantly catching his attention as he sat up in his seat. Looking intently at you, leaning over the bed, your eyes fluttered up. Quick to move onto the bed, Kylo engulfed you in a hug, attacking your face with kisses. Although he didn’t doubt the transition, he still didn’t like the fact that you were out of it. “You’re okay.” Kylo breathed, holding tightly onto you.

Wrapping your arms around him, you let out a small groan. “I’m hungry…”

Sitting up with you, Kylo let out a small laugh before holding your face, studying you. Your eyes were constantly dilating. Although he was excited for the fact that you had finally transitioned, he knew it was going to be an even bigger process to get you used to the life of being a vampire. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you through it. I know it’ll be tough on you but it’s gonna be alright.” He smiled, leaning in and pressing a strong kiss against your lips. He was more than excited now, almost as if all his worries were gone. “But first, feeding.”

Standing from the bed and reaching out to you, you grabbed on and followed. “Ugh...I’ve never been this hungry.” Rubbing your face, you frowned. “And everything’s so much more...heightened…” Taking in a deep breath, you walked alongside him. “Your hair smells good.”

Grinning, Kylo shook his head. “This is only the beginning. Your senses are going to feel out of control, especially blood lust.”

“Am I going to be as addicted to sex like you are?” You joked, but Kylo gave you a look as it wasn’t a joke. “What?”

“You already are, love.” He winked, you stopping in your tracks but he tugged you along.

“I am not.” You shook your head, trying to catch up with his speed. “You are. You’re the one who was always trying to get into my pants, need I remind you.”

“Give yourself an hour or so...maybe after your first feeding.” He nodded with a devious grin, causing you to roll your eyes. “You’ll be all over me.”

“Won’t you be happy.” You rolled your eyes again. 

Bringing you down to the underground rooms in the castle, Kylo came to a stop at a door that had a pair of vampires guarding it. “Remember control.” Kylo said as he nodded to one of the vampires. “It may smell good, but you can’t just go for an attack. No matter how tempting.”

Swallowing, you suddenly smelled something sweet. Something alluring. It was drawing you closer to the door, almost as if you were in a trance. You could feel yourself falling in and out of focus, your mind begging for you to find out what it was. Just about to step forward, Kylo pulled you back. “It smells good.”

“Control, love.” Kylo mumbled over to you as you took in a deep breath, nodding. The second the doors had been opened, your chest was heaving. It must’ve been the blood, it smelled delicious, as if there was a feast right in front of you. Except, it was some young woman, leaning against a seat with a grin on her face. 

“Who is she?” Your brows narrowed, you unintentionally licking your lips. It was almost like you could see the blood pumping through her veins, almost teasing you. You just wanted a taste, and your fangs were now protruding.

“She is a willing participant. I’ve got a few resources.” He muttered over to you, waving a hand for them to shut the door behind him. “No matter how tempting she looks, her veins and the blood flowing through it, you need to know when to feed. You also need to know when to stop. She isn’t a never ending supply bag, she’s human. Remember that.”

“I know.” You groaned. “I just want something to feed on, Kylo. I’m starving.” You groaned. You were growing impatient...whereas Kylo seemed to have all the patience in the world. 

As Kylo brought you closer to the woman, teaching you what you should and shouldn’t do, your focus slipped away. All you could stare at was the blood pumping through her jugular vein, as if that was the only sound echoing within your head. You had to hold yourself back from attacking her for her blood, your mouth couldn’t stop watering up and your hunger was starting to get the best of you.  “After this I’m going to teach you how to control your flash step, sometimes you can get to excited and run into things.” Kylo said, snapping you back into reality.

“Can I just feed now?” You nearly whined, shoulders slumping as Kylo kept his hold on your hand. “This is taking forever…”

“That’s because I don’t want you to be out of control, feeding off of any living thing and killing them without realizing it. I don’t want you to let your blood lust get the best of you.” Giving him an unamused look, you only blinked, giving him puppy eyes. “Love…”

“Kylo...I’m hungry.  _ Please _ .” You begged. 

“You need patience. By the way your eyes keep dilating, you’re going to lose your self control.” He pointed out. 

“I won’t, I promise…” You nearly whispered, turning your attention to the woman. “C’mon, Kylo...it’s like your sticking a burger in my face.” You pointed with your hand as the woman scoffed. “Oh, relax, you’re vampire food.”

“Y/n.” Kylo nearly scolded as you sighed.

“You’re making this even worse for me...I could’ve been done right now.” Shrugging your shoulders, Kylo couldn’t help but smile.

“If you go overboard I will have to stop you.” Kylo warned, but you simply rolled your eyes. 

“I won’t…” You breathed, Kylo letting go of your hand.

Taking in a deep breath, you swallowed as you slowly moved over to the woman. Licking your fangs, Kylo kept a close watch on you, not wanting anything to happen. Even if you said you wouldn’t go overboard. “I’m sure you’re used to this so I’m not apologizing.” You said to the woman before sinking your fangs into her skin. The second you felt the blood reach your tongue, your heart fluttered in your chest. It tasted far better than you had imagined. And it was far sweeter than it had smelled. You could now understand as to why it was so hard for Kylo to stop. It was, after your all, your source of ‘food’.

Watching you feed, one hand on the woman’s shoulder as the other held the chair, Kylo crossed his arms. As tempting as it was to join you, he’d save that for another time, for now you needed to learn the basics. He was honestly amazed, you were doing well for your first bite. Plus, he never thought this would be a sight he’d ever be seeing. 

Forcing yourself to stop as you satisfied your hunger, you took a step back, turning to face Kylo as you licked your lips. Taking in a deep breath at the sight of you, Kylo was instantly turned on. The way the blood dripped down your chin and the way you licked your lips made his breathing quicken. It even makes him hungry. He wants nothing more than to lick it away. “Love, I need to speak in private with you for a moment.”

Narrowing your eyes, you shook your head, “What’s wrong?”

“You have something there.” Pointing at your chin, he got a hold of your jaw, swiping his thumb over the blood before bringing it to his mouth, “Mmm.”

“Don’t steal,” You scold Kylo, that was supposed to be yours. You lick your lips to get the remains of your meal, it tastes so good you want to moan. 

“Are you still hungry love?” Kylo smirks at you. He knows that a new vampires thirst is hard to quench. 

You only frown at him, crossing your arms. It made Kylo laugh, “Alright, why don’t I get us some dessert?” 

You nodded eagerly, you didn’t know what dessert entailed but you wanted it. Kylo took you by the hand and you walked through the castle, you didn’t know where he was taking you and it made you ansty. “Relax darling,” He placed his hand on your shoulder. 

He opened to the door that you vaguely remembered as his private study, where he took out two glasses and placed them on his desk. “Sit,” He pointed to his couch in front of the fireplace. You bounced your leg as you waited, you still felt like your skin was crawling - you wanted more. 

“This is something very special, a blend of blood peach and red blood cells, it’s very good.” You ran your tongue over your fangs as you watched Kylo pour you a glass. You couldn’t even stay seated and before he set your glass down on the desk you snatched it from his hand. 

You chugged the drink, moaning at its sweet taste. You didn’t care if some of it was running down your chin, escaping your lips - you could lick that up later. 

“Fuck,” Kylo cursed. You made feeding look so hot, he could barely breathe. He was ready to pounce on you right when you put the glass down. He was worried that things would change when you turned, because the scent of your blood was a big turn on for him. But this, nothing could beat this. 

A low growl caught your attention once you finished, had Kylo torn his shirt open? How in the hell… You were caught off guard when he practically jumped on you, kissing you hard. His lips moved over you hungrily, tongue licking up every remnant of blood he could as he left a few bites along the way. A few drops had fallen down your cleavage, and impatient as always, Kylo tore your shirt and bra open to get to it. He was acting like a beast, making inhuman noises as he attacked you with kisses. And it was turning you on. 

With a newfound strength you pushed Kylo back onto the couch, pinning him down with your thighs. “That was mine!” You growled as you nipped his neck. You finished tearing open his shirt, licking a broad stripe up his chest. Kylo was breathing heavily as he watched you, moaning when you sunk your fangs into him. 

You felt so hot right now, you couldn’t take it. You were already feeling the slight buzz of pleasure before during your feeding but now it felt amplified times ten. All you could think of was sex, you wanted to fuck and you wanted to be fucked. There was only one person who could give it to you. 

“Ugh you smell so good,” You nuzzled against Kylo’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses. 

“I told you this would happen,” Kylo grinned. You were dry humping him and you didn’t even realize it. 

“What would happen?” You cock your head. Just what was he going on about now. 

“Love, just take a look. You’re all over me,” Kylo gestured to all of the marks you’ve left on him, to your hips that haven’t stopped moving. 

“I am not like you,” You growled, you weren’t that perverted. No way. 

“Deny it all you want, I never said it was a bad thing.” He chuckled. He couldn’t help but find amusement at seeing you like this, normally he was the one who had trouble controlling himself. 

“Shut up.” You slammed your lips against him, your hands pressing hard against his chest. Kylo decided not to argue with you anymore, you were a new vampire and he could imagine just how horny you probably felt. Truth be told, he was feeling the same and couldn’t wait anymore either. Apparently you were both just impatient now. 

He helped ‘undress’ the rest of you by tearing off more of your clothes. He had some extras in one of the drawers so it’d be fine, and this way was just so much fun. You didn’t seem to care either, so he kept on ripping your clothes like paper. Now he could feel the heat of your bare skin against him, a sensation so delicious that it made his pants painfully tight. Luckily, you tore those off for him. 

Your hand went straight for his cock, almost squeezing him too tight as you began to stroke him. Kylo jumped as if your hand burned him, he closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw just trying to not come right there and then. He never had a problem with this, his stamina was usually unmatched but you were quickly putting him over the edge. “Love please, I don’t want to spill all over your hand I want to be in you.” Kylo got out in between moans. 

“What, is my hand not good enough for you?” You teased him. You moved closer to him so that he could feel the warmth of your cunt against him as you pumped his cock. 

“No-I ahhah,” Kylo arched his hips as your hand moved faster, stroking the entire length of him. He was bucking his hips to your hand now, surrendering to you as he came in minutes. “Fuck, shit-that wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Oh, well how did you think it was supposed to go?” You mock him. 

“Like this.” In a blink of an eye you were pinned against the couch, ass in the air. Kylo pressed himself against you, his cock teasing your entrance and making you whimper. He pried open your thighs with his knee, raising you up so that your forearms rested against the couch as your bent knees held up your ass. Kylo kneeled behind you, giving you a light spank before sinking into your core. He didn’t waste any time as he began to move, rutting against your backside. 

Oh my god, had he been holding back that much? The strength in which his hips slammed against you made your entire body quake, you had to grab onto the couch cushion to try and stabilize yourself. And it felt so good, it didn’t hurt at all you just felt really full - in the best way possible. You didn’t understand how anyone could be so good at sex. You were a vampire now but you were sure that after this it’d be hard to move, you were going to be sore. 

“How does it feel love? To have that tight little pussy filled, because on my end it feels fucking amazing.” Kylo purred. He leaned down to press his chest against your back, giving you a hickey and then a bite which he healed with his tongue. 

“Oh my god, ugh it feels good. So big,” You moaned. 

“And it’s all for you,” Kylo spoke lowly against your ear. One arm wraps around your waist, keeping you as close as possible to him while the other rests besides yours for balance. You could only imagine what you looked like right now, just with the sounds your bodies were making. In a moment of curiosity you looked back, seeing just how much your hips were moving together. “That’s right love, I’m fucking you real good,” Kylo chuckled. 

The pleasure that was building in you was becoming impossible to ignore, and white hot heat overcame you as you had your orgasm. But that wasn’t even the first, no Kylo didn’t stop there. Before he would, so as not to exhaust you - now he knew you could take it and he was determined to make you come again. 

He did, but the second time he came with you. It was something you didn’t even think was possible, to be that in sync with someone. Kylo pulled out and moved so that he was spooning you on the couch, head buried in your hair as he regained his breath. “I love you so much, my favorite little hunter,” Kylo kissed you. 

Smiling as you shut your eyes for a moment, you let out a small groan before speaking, “I love you, my favorite hellion.” Letting out a small laugh, Kylo only rolled his eyes. 

“You still can’t come up with a better name, hmm?” He hummed, leaving kisses against your shoulder. 

“Mmm...no, it suits you.” You teased. 

“I hate to break it to you, but you and I are the same now-“

“Shhh.” Hushing him, you turned to face him, arm wrapping over his shoulder and brushing your hand through his hair. “We should go shower.” You breathed, leaving a kiss on his collar bone. 

“Mmm, shower? We’ve never fu-“

“Kylo, I meant to actually shower.” Rolling your eyes as he looked at you, a grin grew on his lips. “Aren’t you still desperate to shower with me?”

“Well, of course. But that was then when I was desperate to have you like  _ this _ .” Moving his hand along the side of your body, it stopped at your cheek, leaning in to kiss you. 

“Then, let’s shower.” Removing your hand from his hair as you sat up, you stretched out your back. Just about to stand up, Kylo only lifted you in his arms.

“No one else can possibly see you like this.”

“Well, they wouldn’t if you didn’t tear my clothes off.” You scolded, but you weren’t really mad. 

“Oh, hush. You like it when I do that.” At that, Kylo was quick to bring you to his room with flash step. 

“Warn me before you do that, I’m not used to it…” Settling you down, Kylo placed his hand on the back of your neck, leaning over to kiss you. 

“You will eventually, I know this won’t be the last time I’ll be doing that.” Grabbing you by the hand, he pulled you along with him to the bathroom. 

Shaking your head as Kylo went to turn the shower water on, seeing the steam fog up your room, you tugged him inside with you. “C’mon.” Feeling the water soak you up, you moved your arms over Kylo’s shoulders as his hands held your hips. “I could get really used to this.”

“What, showering with me? Love, we haven’t even started.” Rolling your eyes at him, you shook your head.

“No, Kylo, this life. Being a vampire…” You said. “It’s far different than being a hunter. Obviously.” Shrugging your shoulders, you gave him a smile. “But, not being alone, not spending my days hunting-”

“Being with me makes your life a whole lot better.” Kylo smirked, “Doesn’t it?”

“Oh, shut up.” Pulling him down into a kiss, Kylo grinned into it as he pulled you closer. Moving Kylo back against the wall, your hands moved down to his chest, feeling his muscles against your fingertips before he grabbed your wrists.

“Just showering, remember?” Kylo mocked against your lips, pushing you back under the shower as you let out a small groan.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m the one who said it.” Waving a hand, you turned around, but Kylo stopped you, grabbing your waist. “What?”

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Kylo smiled, grabbing the soap and massaging it against your body. Working along your shoulders and arms, down your back, Kylo left kisses against your face. Rubbing your stomach, Kylo gently massaged your breasts as you closed your eyes. 

Enjoying the sound of your moans, Kylo got carried away with your breasts before you grabbed his hands, “There are  _ other _ places to wash, you know.”

Frowning, he only smiled, “Right…” Moving his hands onto your ass and giving them a squeeze, you lightly jumped.

“Kylo…”

“Shhh, I’m just cleaning you up.” He whispered into your neck, his fangs grazing against your skin before kissing you. 

“Mhm…” You hummed, fluttering your eyes close as he knelt, washing your legs. “Are you going to wash my hair?”

“I’m washing everything, love.” Before either of you had realized it, it had been over an hour of the two of you in the shower. Eventually, you got out, Kylo drying you up as he did the same with himself. 

Unwrapping the towel from yourself, giving it to Kylo, you walked over to his bed and lied on it. It seemed a lot more comfortable than you had remembered, you couldn't help yourself but roll in it, feeling the silk sheets against your bare skin. Lying on your stomach and smiling, you looked over at Kylo as he had been combing through his hair, watching you. “Join me.” 

Leaning against the doorframe, he couldn’t help but smile. He never expected to get this side out of you, and he was absolutely loving it. “You’re awfully happy.” Seeing you stick your hand out, opening and closing it, gesturing for him to go to you, you only shushed him.

“Come on, Kylo. Join me, it’s getting cold.”

“You don’t get cold-”

“Shh, come.” You waved your hand, Kylo turning to place the comb down before he walked over to you. Crawling onto the bed as he had grabbed onto your hand, you pulled him onto you before wrapping your arms around him. “Mmmm.”

Pulling you onto him as he turned onto his back, you kissed his neck. “Did you have a good day?”

Lifting yourself up to look at him, you nodded, “Yes...why?”

“You seem like you have.” He smiled, crossing his arm behind his head as his other held your waist. “I bet it was the fucking.”

“I bet it was the blood.” You winked, Kylo shaking his head as he let out a small snicker. “And the shower.” Stretching out your arms, under his pillows, your eyebrows narrowed as you felt fabric that wasn’t silk. 

“And us-”

Pulling your hand back, you gasped, “Kylo!” Lifting the underwear in your hand, you instantly sat up. “Why do you-” Cutting yourself off, you only shook your head. “How did you get this?”

“Aw, love, you know it was hard to resist…” He pouted as you let out a groan.

“How long have you had it?”

“Since you first let me into your house.” He truthfully spoke, you grunting, just about to get off the bed. “Wait, it’s just underwear.”

“It’s not that, it’s what you do with it.” You glared. “Do you really...does this turn you on?”

“Of course, love. I just imagine you in it and let my imagination run wild.” Kylo winked. You should’ve expected that. “Why else would it be on my bed?”

“You know those are clean.”

“And? Gives you a reason to wear them now.” He licked his lips, you only sighing. 

“Fine…” Pulling them on, Kylo sat up, reaching out to you. Moving over to him, he grabbed you and sat you in between his now crossed legs. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you leaned into him, pressing a kiss onto his chest as he looked down at you. 

“I can’t believe I got a hunter to turn for me.” Kylo mumbled, hands resting on your ass as you lightly laughed.

“Oh, please, without me wanting to turn you’d be miserable.”

“Mhm, you’re right.” Pressing a small kiss against your lips as you had looked up, he grinned, just about to kiss you again before he spoke, “But you did it anyway because you love me.” 

Smiling within the kiss, you hummed, “I do.” Kissing him back, you rested your head on his shoulder. You definitely could see your future being this way. 

Kylo would sneak lazy kisses as your eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the attention of his soft lips. His hand caressed your back while the other smoothed your hair, and soon you were falling asleep. Kylo smiled at you sleeping in his arms, heart so happy that it made him teary eyed. He couldn’t believe what you had done for him, how lucky he was to have met someone that set his soul ablaze. He squeezed you tight against his chest, placing a kiss on your forehead. 

You woke up the next morning in Kylo’s arms, as he hugged you against his chest and you laid between his legs. You smiled at his sleeping face, mouth open as he snored and his hair a complete mess. As if he sensed your staring Kylo’s eyes snapped open, blinking as he adjusted to the light. “Good morning, love,” He murmured, voice deeper with sleep. 

God, why did he have to sound so sexy? And he smelled good too, you could feel his hard muscles against you and it made you ache. “You know, we never finished our fight from before,” You smirked.

“Which one?” Kylo chuckled. 

“You know, the one that started it all. The one that you let me get away from,” You teased.

“That’s because I didn’t want to hurt you, love,” Kylo brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“What? Was it love at first sight?” 

“I don’t know, you certainly fascinated me,” Kylo replied. 

“Yeah, that does sound right. Because later on you followed me home,” You frowned, remembering just how Kylo acted. “And then you asked me to sleep with you,” You rolled your eyes. 

“Yes but it worked, eventually. And let me say the wait was entirely worth it,” Kylo licked his lips. His hands began to wander, one of them slipping up to cup your breast. 

“Hmm Kylo,” You let out a sigh of content. His hand felt so nice, so warm. 

“Ready for another round love?” Kylo perked up. The thought of having you was more than enough to wake him up. 

You sat up on his chest, sliding down to straddle him. “Ready when you are.” 

After a few vigorous sessions of love making, Kylo and you finally got dressed so that he could in his own words ‘show you off’ to his people. You wore a red velvet dress, that hugged your form and flared out at the hips - any tighter and Kylo wouldn’t let you leave the room. 

“I feel like they’re all staring at me,” You whispered to Kylo as you walked through the courtyard. 

“That’s because you look so regal,” He admonished you, placing a kiss on your shoulder. 

“I think it’s because they know I was a hunter.” 

“Maybe some do, but they’re more curious because they never see a woman at my side like this.” Kylo rubbed his hand over your back. 

“That surprises me, especially with the way that you can be. I’m surprised you’ve even survived on your own.” You joke. 

“I’ve survived for a very long time Y/N, but I’ve never truly lived until I met you.” Kylo smiled. 

“Oh stop that,” You laugh, smacking his chest. He sounded so cheesy. 

Kylo pulled you close by the waist, his nose just brushing against yours. “I mean that my sweet girl, eternity is nothing without someone to love, it’s nothing without you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t kill me then,” You grin. 

“Now that would’ve been a shame, truthfully I think you did win the fight that day. Except instead of my life, you won my heart.” 

“Which I’d say is priceless,” You closed the gap, sealing it with a loving kiss. 

Spending the evening finishing up your first fight, out on the terrace as the sun had been setting behind either of you, there was nothing but streaks of color. Kylo had taught you beforehand how to balance yourself out with flash step so when it came time for you to use it, you wouldn’t crash into anything. 

Blocking every single blow Kylo had sent your way as Kylo had done the same to you, you couldn’t help but snicker. If this had been a real fight you knew for a fact it’d last forever. The two of you were insanely skilled and neck at neck. To the point whenever Kylo would pin you, you’d end up pinning him, a never ending cycle between the two of you. 

“Just like the first time.” Kylo breathed, keeping you locked under him as he held your wrists against the hard ground beneath you. Grinning up at him, the sight of the sweat beading on his shirtless torso and along his forehead, you winked at him. Narrowing his eyebrows, he looked down at your chest. The white v-neck you were wearing was now practically see through, and by the way he pinned you, your shirt shifted enough to expose your bra. “Ah-“

“Sucker.” You smirked as you now pinned him, hips pressing against his own as you lowered yourself, pressing a kiss to his neck. “I win.” Nipping his neck, Kylo shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. 

“Just like last time if I hadn’t stopped you.” Lifting yourself to look down at him, you let go of his wrists and moved your hands onto his heaving chest, smiling down. “If this is what eternity entitles being with you, I’m ready.”

Rolling your eyes as Kylo’s hands trailed up your thighs and rested on your hips, your own lied against his cheeks. “Good, because you’re stuck with me forever.”

Smiling, Kylo flipped you over, hands moving up to your waist and leaning down to kiss you, “Love, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
